Before the Beginning
by KidsoftheGods2
Summary: A Jilly fanfic. After the incident with Snape and the word Mudblood, James comforts Lily and the two start a fragile friendship. Things happen, chances are taken, and love brews. Ends on October 31st, 1981. As soon go kindle fire with snow, as seek to quench the fire of love with words. William Shakespeare


**Before The Beginning**

_A.N.: Hey guys! Our first Jilly(__**James and Lily**__) fanfic! So, it starts off after Snape(__**Snivellus**__) calls Lily that foul name__**(mudblood...)**__ and James is being an arse(__**hehe) **__and he goes after her in the fifth book. The ratings will probably change every chapter, __**but we're just gonna keep it at teen on the thing, **__Oh and by the way, __**Im alec! **__And Im Michaela! I'll write in regular on AN's, __**I'll write in bold! So, here we go!**_

_Disclaimer: Do we look like JKR! Why would we be the fabulous person, __**not that we aren't fabulous, **__we are, __**but JKR rocks! So, **__without further adue(__**is that how you spell it?) **__no idea!, __**Here is, **_Before the Beginning!

**Chapter One: "Let's be friends, Evans."**

**Song to listen to while reading: Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson or My Love Will Follow You by Dierks Bentley**

_James' POV_

"Leave Him ALONE!" I heard as I sneered at the bubbles all around Snivellus' face. I jumped a little realizing that it was Lily's voice. I started fidgeting with my hair as Lily's eyes narrowed viciously.

"All right, Evans?" I asked in a smooth voice, my hand subconsciously tousling my shaggy black hair.

"Leave him alone." Lily demanded. She glared at me in such a hard way that a few of the onlookers backed up a little, "What's he done to you?"

I searched for a reply and came up with, "Well, it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean." Several crowd members laughed.

"You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying, toe-rag, Potter." Ouch. "Leave him alone." she repeated.

Okay, "I will if you go out with me, Evans," I said quickly, "Go on... go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Insert my trademark smirk.

Lily cringed and snorted derisively, "I wouldn't go out with you if it was choice between you and the giant squid," she said. A look of confusion swept it's way across my face.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said, "OY!"

Snape had gotten to his feet while we were talking; with a flourish of his wand, there was a loud snap and a bright flash as a bright red gash appeared on the side of my face, spattering blood all over my robes.

Anger crossed my features and before Snape could move again, I had whirled around and thought, _Levicorpus! _

'Ole Snivelly was lifted upside down by his ankle, his billowing robes falling over his head, revealing his chicken-like legs, and greying underpants to everyone watching.

Raucous laughter overtook the crowd, as Padfoot clapped me on the back and Wormtail leaned on me for support, both of them roaring with malicious laughter. Snape struggled to get down, but to no avail. Even Evans giggled a little bit at the sight-what was he thinking, not wearing trousers under his robes- before turning to me with anger across every inch of her face.

"Let him down!" she shouted.

A smirk graced my face and I said, "Certainly," flicking my wand, and thinking, _Liberacorpus! _Snape fell in a heap of robes and limbs on the ground. Before he could right himself, Sirius pulled out his wand and shouted, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ causing Snape's legs and arms bind themselves together as he fell over onto the grass.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily screeched. Anger turned to absolute fury as she pulled out her wand and aimed it at Sirius and I. Oh no.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," I said, with a sympathetic glint in my eyes.

"Take the curse off of him, then!" she shouted, with anger evident in her voice.

I sighed and flicked my wand, muttering _Finite Incantatem, _allowing Snape to struggle to his feet again. Lily pushed past me to help Snape untangle himself.

"There you go; you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus, otherwise-"

But, my observation was cut off. Lily had just gotten past where Sirius and I were standing when Snape righted himself and looked up, his eyes full of rage. "I don't need help from filthy little _mudbloods_ like her!" he shouted. His eyes and words were focused on Pads and I, but the insult was directed towards Evans.

The crowd gasped collectively, a few people, who were friends with her, muttered angry retorts in Snape's direction. Evans blinked and looked Snape straight in the eye. Snape averted his eyes from Evans' and looked at the ground.

"Fine, I won't bother in the future," she muttered cooly. She backed slowly away from Snape and turned on her heel. "And I'd wash your pants if I were you... _Snivellus,"_ Lily hissed over her shoulder as she started to walk away.

I didn't even have time to register as I stepped in front of Evans and raised my wand to Snape's face. "Apologize to Evans!" I roared threateningly.

"I don't want you to make him apologize!" Evans shouted. Scoffing at me and my attempt at heroism. "You're as bad as he is..."

She ran off, leaving me confused.

"What?" I yelped. I turned toward her, sputtering strangled defensive statements, "I'd NEVERcall you a- a you-know-what!"

Lily glared even harder at me. "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down the corridors hexing anyone one who annoys you because you can, " she hissed at me, watching as I stood my ground, my confidence cowering behind me for a second. "I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head of yours on it. You make me SICK!" She screamed, turning on her heel and walking towards the castle.

I recovered somewhat quickly, and yelled after her, "Evans! Hey EVANS!" She ignored me, of course and kept walking. I finally caught up to her and put my hand on her shoulder tentatively. She didn't even shove me off, surprisingly. I turned her around gently.

Tears were tracing their way down her face. Her eyes were barely open, but I could still see the startling emerald color peeking out from dark eyelashes. Her expression wasn't all that mad, it was almost defeated looking, like she had given up faith.

She sniffed and brushed a curl of her lush red hair behind her ear. "Go a-away. I-I'm fine, P-Potter."

"No you're not." I said gently. "You're definitely not _fine_. "

She nodded slightly.

"C'mon," I said, loosely holding onto her arm, "Let's go sneak into the kitchens and make you some hot chocolate."

She nodded again. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, she didn't say anything against it. We trudged up to the castle. We walked through the hallways and to the picture of a giant fruit bowl. I, reluctantly, pulled my arm out from around her shoulders, and tickled the pear.

"What the bloody hell are you- Oh." she breathed.

The passageway opened and I gently pushed her still frame into the kitchens. House Elves surrounded, or should I say swarmed us, willing to please.

"Hello Mister James, sir. Poobly is happy to help, sir. Who is your lady friend Mister James?" One of my favorite House Elves, Poobly, said in an excited voice.

I smiled and gestured to Evans, "Hey Poobly, this is Ev- I mean Lily, Lily Evans."

Lily gave the Elf a small smile, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. I grinned even bigger, and she rolled her eyes, muttering, "Prat."

I laughed as Poobly smiled up at Lily, "Poobly is very grateful to finally meet Lily Evans. Mister James talks about Miss Lily alot. Miss Lily looks just like Mister James described, oh and how Misters Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Miss Lily is very pretty just like Misters Marauders says Miss Lily is!" Poobly said in one breath, her speech I had grown accastomed to, a rapid, high, and excited tone.

Evans blushed at Poobly's words, I hadn't really paid attention to what she was saying, probably not the best idea, but, it really made Li-Evans- blush.

"Oh," Evans said, a small smile etched on her face, "Did they now?"

Poobly nodded, a larger grin highlighting her face, "Oh, yes Miss Lily; those naughty boys said Miss Lily was very pretty. Misters Sirius, Remus, and Peter teased Mister James about him being in lo-" I cut her off by throwing my hand over her mouth.

"Okay, enough talking." Lily glared at me. I released Poobly from my hand, and whispered in her ear, "Can you go make Lily and I some hot chocolate and some chocolate chip cookies, please?" She nodded rapidly, and scampered off.

I smiled at Lily, and said, "C'mon, I know a more... comfortable place that we can go; I found it one day with Sirius."

She smiled back at me. I took her hand(tingling in my fingers!) and led her behind the fireplace.

It was a cozy little niche, warm and with dim lighting; a perfect hang-out.

We sat there, drinking our hot cocoa, until Lily got a case of the hiccups.

I started laughing, she glared at me, etc. etc.

"Do you -hiccup- Know how to -hiccup- get rid -hiccup- of these-hiccup!?" She asked.

I nodded. "Come 'ere."

She raised her eyebrows, but did what I asked nonetheless.

"Now... sit." I said.

"I'm not a -hiccup- dog you know." she retorted.

"I never said you were." I said with a smile. "Every time ** I **have the hiccups, my mom makes me drink tea, and my dad tries to scare me. Which one you want to do?"

"Tea-hiccup-"she hiccuped.

Needless to say, I had a lot of fun that night.

* * *

**AN: We know, horrible ending, but we tried. Hope you liked it so far! ~Michaela and Alec **


End file.
